Red Sons of Sanghelios
, though not the |holiday= |anthem= |formed= Rogue SpecOps elements and young soldiers |established=2553 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= }} must be seen to it's true conclusion. The hands of Sanghelios are armed, and they will have blood. |Anonymous Red Sons}} The Red Sons of Sangheilios, also referred to as simply the Red Sons or the Bloody Sons to those who despise them, are a extremist Sangheili terrorist group formed some time after the Human-Covenant War. Founded by Nusra 'Nagon, a former SpecOps Officer and war criminal, they refused to accept the outcome of the war and they oppose the Sangheili's alliance with humanity who they regard as vermin that should be destroyed. They actively seek to undermine human-sangheili relations and incite war with the UNSC. History Origin The origins of the Red Sons of Sanghelios lie with it's founder, Nusra 'Nagon. Nusra was a former member of Covenant Special Operations, once a leading member of the Prophet of Regret's Science Lances and Special Operations Commander Sharos 'Imamee's clandestine operations against the . After being involved in numerous secret projects, he was discovered to have been using augmentative chemicals on himself and his men in secret. He was expelled from the military and imprisoned on penal colony of Contrite Abyss. There he toiled in the deuterium mines for years until he was broken out by men loyal to him. When the Arbiter chose to ally with the humans he convinced a great many Sangheili to follow him, but by no means all of them. Nusra denounced the Arbiter's call for peace and was part of a growing number of Sangheili who wanted the war to continue. Many factions railed against the truce such as and the Children of the Ancients. The Servants of Abiding Truth's uprising against the Arbiter had left him in a weakened position and Nusra decided that now was the time to begin making his move. The Great Schism left many Sangheili at a loss, unsure of what to do with their sudden loss of faith and purpose. Many of these soldiers were still in denial or opposed the Arbiter's actions. This made recruitment easy. Nusra went about gathering followers with his rogue SpecOps faction. He appeared to young and impressionable soldiers and appealed to their need of a purpose. He offered them the familiarity of the past glory days and vindication for their suffering, to which all too many accepted. Painting their armor red to show their new allegiance, this band of rebels declared themselves the Red Sons of Sanghelios. Attack on the New Tranquility Summit Battle of XF-71 Organization As they were founded originally by elements of Special Operations they hardly pose an easy target. When they are not are a heavily entrenched insurgency they use their fleet to keep mobile and out of reach; either impossible to remove or impossible to catch. Both the Office of Naval Intelligence and Special Operations estimate that the Red Sons have up to 75,000 members in their hold, this is including an unknown number of agents and partners acting on their will. Their organization is further subdivided into several divisions each with different objectives and oversight ranging from scientific research to special operations. The ranking officers of these divisions compose the Red Son's command council who in turn direct the organization's greater actions. They operate from hidden bases hidden across space, re-purposed space stations hidden in asteroid fields, and their ships, mostly light cruisers and frigates. From these hidden locations the Red Sons plan and plot their next move. If any of these bases are somehow discovered they can simply be evacuated and scuttled before the Arbiter's loyalists can attack, a minor loss at best. Funding As a former Special Operations Officer, Nusra possessed a fairly large amount of political and military authority and used this to jump start the Red Sons. Possessing an impressive array of allies and contacts he secured considerable resources for the Sons. The surplus of weapons that flooded the post-war black markets made securing the necessities almost too easy, from weapons and information to warships. Much of the Sons of funding comes from donations and supplies provided by sympathizers but they also deal in more seedy work to keep their organization afloat. From the criminal underground they channel funding through back channels and underground contacts and partners. The Red Sons are known to operate illegal mining operations, rare metal trafficking, black market arms dealing, and hit contracts that they take against enemy targets under the guise of mercenaries while at the same time lining their coffers. Ideology Though united in their goal, the Red Sons do not subscribe to a single specific belief and instead adhere to one viewpoint: the human race is their enemy and an alliance with them is a mistake. Many of its original members were warriors who fought in the Great War, many of who were confused by their sudden loss of purpose or bitter by their defeat and blamed humanity as the source of their predicament. Some members join out of the belief that the human race is a threat to their species and will eventually try to destroy them if not currently undermining them. Others still cling to the old faith and despite the Arbiter's revelation about the true purpose of Halo, still brand humans as heretics. Whatever the reason, to them the human race remains their enemy and the Sangheili must continue their war against the humans, finally either conquering or exterminating them. Political viewpoints or religious ideology among the Red Sons vary as widely as those who compose it. Its members coming from many walks of life and range from former soldiers to downtrodden peasants, political radicals, and the incarcerated. Some elements show strong indications of xenophobic and supremacist ideas within their ranks. The apparent aim of the Sons are somewhat isolationist in nature and for the most part they are very fanatical towards their goals however there are many among them who simply use the Red Sons as an outlet of criminal activities. Notable individuals *Naga 'Basura - *Eohas 'Kadan - *Vassi 'Qualo - *Manu 'Turok - *Ibla 'Nona - Strategy The designation of the Red Sons as a terrorist organization is an accurate one. Their objective is the incitement of war and the downfall of the Vadams and they are not afraid of using highly destructive and dishonorable tactics to achieve this. As much as 51% of their activity is located in human space leading a campaign of terror and political discord. The tactics of the Red Sons are extremely diverse ranging from hijacking spaceships, bombing buildings and vehicles, espionage, to individual assassinations. Most of their overt attacks concentrate on using bombings and sudden attacks, including suicidal ones against dignitaries and ambassadors or negotiations with the UNSC. However closer examination would reveal another more subtle level of their strategy. At the same time that they using more brazen strategies they operate on a covert and political level. Their ultimate aim is a renewed war with humanity, but only in a position that the Sangheili may emerge victorious. They are willing to do whatever it takes to further their goals and are cunning enough to use their own actions as a smoke screen for higher-tier operations within Sangheili politics itself. As their actions reshape the political landscape their agents use their operations to incite the Sangheili people and levy support. Military assets Unlike the Covenant Empire of old, the Red Sons choose not to take their fight to the open battlefield, nor can they afford to. Although a far less formidable force than the Covenant, for what they are the Sons are dangerously well-armed. Through their black market channels and 'Nagon's own personal connections they have managed to amass a considerable arsenal of military hardware. Plasma weapons remain they mainstay of their ground forces. Most of their weapons are procured from the black-market and much of what they bring to bear are older models while other are stolen from their enemies or scavenged from the battlefield. Their fleet is composed mostly of vessels formerly in service to the Covenant Navy, vessels that were either stolen and captured by the Red Sons. Some ships were originally slated for decommissioning until they were salvaged and repaired for use. Despite the Son's resourcefulness their fleet remains minor in comparison to the might of the UNSC and other remnant factions. This is especially true after their crushing losses at the Battle of Planet XF-71 left them depleted. The Red Son's fleet currently composes of atleast twelve ships, mostly of light cruisers and frigates but several cruiser-class vessels have been spotted among them including 'Nagon's flagsip, the modified armored cruiser Pinnacle of Fury. For the most part their fleet is used for transportation and supporting their ground operations rather than full on fleet-on-fleet engagements that could cost them ships that they cannot afford to lose. Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:Sangheili Category:Covenant remnants